What a Trip
by KitsuneYoukaiOsirus
Summary: What happens if you are turned into a girl and develop feelings for you best friend?


What a Trip Disclaimer: I don't own no one or nothing except maybe the potted plant...  
Chapter One: Outburst  
  
Life's been pretty weird... ever since the accident. I had a misfortune at Rotor's workshop, you see and—well, I think I've gotten used to it by now, I mean, I've had my awkward moments and—Well, I've even, I dunno if I should tell you this...I—how should I put this—well, I think it'll be easier if we just went back in time a few weeks... ******************************************************************  
"What are you doing today Sonic?" I asked the blue blockhead. Yes, blockhead. I've come to believe, and have proven, that Sonic is fast in the feet and slow in the head. Thank goodness for that...  
  
"I figured I'd just take Sally to—"he started, only to be interrupted.  
  
"Sally! Is she all you ever think about?! Huh? You're never around anymore! Don't you think I get lonely? I mean, here you are, goin' on missions with the Freedom Fighters and stuff, and I eagerly await your return, hopefully thinking—no, wishfully thinking, that you'd come home and tell me about the missions, like you used to do! Now all you do is go to Sally's and play the pelvic pinnacle!"  
  
Sonic was surprised by my little outburst. He was speechless. Dumbfounded. Shocked.  
  
"Tails, I—"  
  
"Can it!!" I stormed out, my face showing red through my fur. Boy was I mad. I was more furious than...than...Knuckles would be if the Master Emerald should ever be stolen. And I know that will never happen.  
  
"Whoa..." I heard Sonic say as I passed by Sally's place, near ours. I kicked the potted plant she had atop her windowsill and it fell, shattering upon impact with the cold, hard ground. I decided to calm myself by the gentle shores of the ring pool, my favorite place to be. It's so peaceful there. While I'm at it, I thought, I might as well take a bath. I took off my gloves and shoes, laying them in the grass beside where I was sitting. I got up and walked into the brisk water, cold yet refreshing in a way. I sighed as I walked deeper into the water. I kept walking until I was chest- deep into the vast amount of water that surrounded me. My ear twitched as I heard a familiar voice behind me, it had a sort of apologetic tone to it.  
  
"Lonely?"  
  
I turned around and saw a cobalt and spine animal take off his gloves and shoes, set them next to mine, and wade into the water.  
  
"Go away. I don't wanna talk to you."  
  
"Then listen," He inquired as he dared to step closer.  
  
I crossed my arms. "Fine."  
  
Sonic told me about some birds and some bee and junk—rather hesitantly might I add. I really wasn't listening, occupying myself with things like washing my face, or washing my tails, anyway to actively ignore him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not around as much," he concluded.  
  
"What a corny ending," I said as I took his hand and shook it. "Does it really pay off?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The bump bump." I laughed.  
  
"It depends on how you look at it, but I don't do it for nothing!" Sonic joined me in laughter at our little private joke.  
  
I splashed Sonic accidentally. He took it as purposefully and splashed me back. Pretty soon we broke into an all-out splash fight. The water sparkled as it passed through the air. For the first time in months, I was having fun. With Sonic. But to my dismay, the fun ended when we heard an explosion in the distance.  
  
"To Robotropolis?" I asked.  
  
"To Rotor's workshop," Sonic answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's where the explosion most likely...uh..." he paused, trying to think of an elaborate word to say.  
  
"Eventualize," I suggested.  
  
"Is that a real word?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Sonic chuckled. "I guess we'll have to go with occurred."  
  
"Guess so," I said, climbing out of the water. Sonic followed. We put on our gloves and shoes after completely drying off (which took a while) and headed for Rotor's workshop at—you guessed it—supersonic speed. ******************************************************************* This was my first foray into 1st person, so tell me how I did, okay? R&R!! 


End file.
